


Winter's Phoenix

by MistyAnna



Series: Winter's Phoenix [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fire Powers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnna/pseuds/MistyAnna
Summary: It's been years since they escaped Hydra, but the memories of their time there are still fresh in their minds.Bucky; The Winter Soldier, dozens of confirmed kills.And Adara; a girl with many, many secrets.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adara has a nightmare about hurting Bucky, but she would never do that..right?

# Chapter 1

Something felt..off Adara didn't know what but she knew that something was very, very wrong. She crept through the dark hallways, careful to not make any noise. _Where is he? They said he would be here_ She continued down the hallway before freezing, realizing she was no closer to the door at the end than she was when she first arrived. Going against everything she had ever been taught, she stood up straight and yelled.

"Hello? Is this some kind of a joke?"  
There was a shuffling sound from behind her. She whipped around summoning a ball of fire and launching it in that direction without thinking. Just as she let it go she realized she recognized that face.

\---

Adara jumped awake, alone in her room in the Avengers tower. _Thank god it was just a dream_ she thought, rubbing away the tears running down her face. Bucky would be back from his mission with Steve later that day..ALIVE.  
_It was just a dream_ She told herself. _He's absolutely fine._  
Forcing herself to get up, she walked into the bathroom and washed her face before going to get breakfast.

Wanda was sitting in the kitchen with Vision when Adara walked in.

"Hey, Adara. There's not much left but it should be enough" Wanda said, handing her a plate.

"Thank you. It'll be more then enough" she said with a small smile. Eating quickly she pulled out her phone to check the time only to see a message from Bucky.

_'Won't be back until late tonight, you don't have to wait for me if you don't want to.'_

She sighed and rolled her eyes before typing out a reply.

_'You know I will anyways. I miss you, you've been gone for weeks.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much! Tell me if you'd like me to continue or if you have any tips on how I could improve the story.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has returned from his mission with Steve, and he has some very important news.

Adara spent most of the day waiting anxiously for Bucky's return. Checking her phone for the 10th time in 5 minutes she sighed. It was nearly 1 AM and she refused to sleep until Bucky returned. Bored, she summoned a flame and let it dance around her fingers. Adara smiled and let it grow bigger. Fire always calmed her down.

\---

At exactly 1:07, there was a knock at her door. Bucky walked in right after.

"Bucky!" She said with a smile, standing to give him a hug. "I missed you"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head.  
"I missed you too" he said softly. "But, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, my love?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"You might want to sit down for this" he said as he led her to the bed.

She sat down and looked up at him worriedly. "James, is everything alright?" She asked softly.

He thought for a second before speaking. "Everything is fine, it's just-" he paused for a moment. "It's nothing bad, I promise...have I ever told you that I love it when you use my first name?"

"Don't change the subject now! You're worrying me, Are you sure it's nothing bad?"

He sighed and sat down beside her on the bed. "We have some news about your sister"

 _Corvina is alive?_ "Where?? _ **How??**_ "

Bucky spent the rest of the night explaining what he had found while he was away. Adara ended up falling asleep in his arms.

\---

Adara sat up suddenly. She was covered in sweat and her mouth felt dry.

"What's wrong?" Bucky mumbled, still mostly asleep. "Was it a nightmare?"

She laid back down and curled up onto his chest. "It's nothing, go back to sleep" she said. She looked over at him and realized he already had. He snored softly beside her.

"Dork" she whispered, as she kissed his forehead. She stood up, careful not to wake Bucky up. She glanced out the window. The sun was rising and the sky was a beautiful mixture of colours. Adara smiled and looked back at Bucky, who was sleeping peacefully.

 _Today I'll find Corvina, finally._ She thought, as she got dressed. _I haven't seen her since.._ Adora froze while putting her socks on.. _since before I met Bucky._

Corvina had left after their mother had died, years ago. Leaving Adara alone with father. Just thinking about her father made her angry. She KNEW he had something to do with her mothers death. He had tourtured Adara and her sister claiming that it was for the best. Her mother tried to stop him, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

 _It will never happen again._ she thought, clenching her fists.  
_I'm stronger now. I will never be vulnerable like that again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for the story feel free to tell me.


	3. Point Hope

Adara stood outside of the Avengers headquarters, trying to decide how she was going to get to her sister.

Bucky had said she was in a place called Point Hope in Alaska. A fairly small town, it shouldn't be too hard to find her there. Adara looked up at the sky, trying to decide if she wanted to wait for Bucky or leave now.

 _He'll be fine without me._ Adara thought, walking down the steps. She stopped and launched herself into the air. The wind rushed through her hair as she flew higher.

The people below started to reach for their phones to take pictures of her. She could only fly for short periods of time, so she couldn't waste any time letting everyone get a picture. Leaning forward, she soared through the sky towards Alaska, leaving a faint trail of smoke behind her.

\---

Almost thirty minutes later, Adara landed on top of a random building and sat down, panting. Flying took a lot of energy.

"Finally, You stopped" someone said as they landed beside her.

She whipped around holding a small ball of fire in her hand. The Falcon, Sam Wilson stood beside her.

"Sam? What are you doing here, why are you following me?" Adara asked, letting the fire burn out. She had nearly thrown it at him. _I really need to relax._

"I could ask you the same thing." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"You could ask me why I'm following myself? Odd" she replied with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant. What ARE you doing?"

Adara sighed. She had wanted to get away without any of them finding out until she was farther away.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm going to get my sister, none of you can stop me."

"I'm not going to stop you. I'm coming with." Sam sat down next to her "I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to, you'd kick my ass for trying." He said with a smile.

Adara laughed. "Well, you aren't wrong. I would." She stood up and stretched. There was no point in trying to send him back now. "Let's get going then." She jumped off the building, catching herself in the air.

_Buzz buzz._

Adara carefully reached into her pocket, barely managing to keep her balance with only one hand holding her in the air. She nearly flipped over so she decided to leave her phone in her pocket.

 _I'll answer it later._ she thought as she started heading North, Sam following her trail. Her phone continued to vibrate in her pocket as they flew.

She knew it was either Steve wondering where she ran off to, or Bucky had found the note she left and wanted to come with.

 _He can't come with no matter how bad he wants to, he would just slow us down. He can't fly._ She thought, sighing as she landed on the ground.

"Why are we stopping?" Sam asked as he landed beside her.

"Someone is calling me repeatedly. It's rather annoying" She replied, pulling out her phone

Incoming call: Steve

Adara sighed as she accepted the call.

"Adara, I saw the pictures, you can't just leave like that, there are rules." Steve said immediately, obviously upset.

"I know...it's just...I need to find my sister. You can't complain about me breaking the rules, I've heard all the stories about you back in the forties." She replied, knowing that he couldn't deny it.

She heard him sigh.  
"Bucky didn't like me doing that then, he won't like you doing this now. Just stay safe, I don't want you hurting him."

"Excuse you? I-" She stopped mid-sentence realizing he hung up on her.  
"Whatever." She muttered, shoving her phone back in her pocket.

Sam looked at her worriedly.  
"Should we head back?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to keep going. You can go back if you want."

Sam nodded and left, heading back towards the Avengers tower.

_Fine, I can do this myself._


	4. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly a flashback. Thank you for reading!

The snow made it hard for Adara to see, she knew she was close but her phone had died somewhere along the way. She walked slowly, listening to the sound of the snow sizzling as she touched it. The wind picked up, blowing her hair around wildly.

 _Can't..get too cold._ She thought, heating up the air around her the best she could. A faint light in the distance caught her eye.

A house? No, it was moving. Someone was coming towards her, she realized suddenly. It was stupid to think they were after her, but that didn't stop it from crossing her mind.

 _Maybe they can help._ Adara turned and started heading towards the light, almost collapsing in the process. She took a few steps towards it and fell. Her whole body felt numb, she was too cold.

Struggling to stay conscious, she crawled towards the light which was starting to blur. Suddenly, she felt hands lifting her up. Then, all went dark.

\---

Adara was alone in a dark room. The only thing in there with her was a few blankets on the floor. She sat in the corner, waiting. The stone floor was uncomfortable but she refused to move until she knew the Winter Soldier returned, they would come get her. They always did. A chill crept down her back and she suppressed a shiver. The door squeaked loudly as it was forced open. The Hydra agent that walked in locked eyes with her before he walked over and pulled her up.

"Hurry." He growled as he dragged her along behind him.

With a swift kick she dropped him. Almost immediately there was two guns aimed at her and another agent restrained her

"You don't scare me." She spat at them. "I could destroy this place in an instant."

One of the men raised the remote connected to the device on her arm. "Brave words considering the fact that I still have this." He said as he pressed the button.

She instantly dropped, feeling a wave of electricity pass through her. One of the men dragged her back onto her feet. She glared at him and purposely burned his hand. He pulled away from her with a curse.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he slapped her.

The two men with the guns grabbed her arms pulling her out of the room and down the hallway.

Was it smart to anger them? Probably not, but they needed her. She knew they wouldn't kill her. Not yet at least.

They entered a room and threw her down before taking their position at the door. This room was bigger than the room she was in before. It contained a chair and some equipment.

She rushed towards the man strapped down in the chair, his long hair fell into his face.

"Are you hurt?" She asked brushing his hair back.

He grunted in reply. He didn't talk much in front of others.

One of the guards tried pull her away. She pushed him away and ran back towards the Winter Soldier.

The Winter Soldier looked at her, then punched the scientist checking on him. Guns were pointed at him and she froze, she didn't want him to get hurt.

Footsteps warned her someone else was coming

"Sir? He's unstable, erratic." Said one of the guards standing at the door.  
Alexander Pierce walked in and raised his hands, signalling for the guards to lower their guns.

Adara snarled at him as he walked in. She wanted nothing more then to burn the aging man where he stood.

_Not yet._

He was lucky that she couldn't hurt him here. Once the time was right, he was as good as dead.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw him slap the Winter Soldier.

"Don't touch him, I'll kill you!" She yelled, lunging at him.

The guard that stood beside her threw her backwards.

Her head hit the floor and she gasped, dazed. Everything seemed to fade away.

\---

She awoke with a gasp.

_Where? What?_

She was lying in a small bed, bundled up in what felt like a hundred blankets. Sunlight was streaming in through the window beside her.

"Hello?" She called out softly. No reply. _"Hello?"_ She tried again, louder than before.

The door opened quietly and a young girl, no older then 20 walked in.

"Where am I? What happened?" Adara asked, standing.

"You're in Point Hope, Alaska, my dad found you outside last night in the snow." The girl replied, obviously slightly anxious. "We know why you're here."

"You...do?" Adara said, confused.

The girl nodded. "We've heard about you. You're dangerous, they say that your red hair is a warning."

Adara raised her eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person with red hair."

"No, but your hair is different. It's an _unnatural_ red."

Adara sighed. Her hair _was_ different. It was bright red and it fell halfway down her back in neat curls.

"My sister...she's told you about me, hasn't she." Adara already knew the answer.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any constructive criticism is welcome. I should be back with chapter 5 sometime soon.


	5. Don't Trust Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Some of this chapter is in the girl from chapter 4's POV

Lillian watched Adara carefully as she grabbed her stuff sitting on the floor.

Corvina had warned them about her. She was unpredictable and that made her dangerous, even without her powers. Sure, Adara _looked_ innocent, but Lillian wouldn't let that fool her.

"Can you take me to her, please?" Adara asked softly, taking a step closer to Lillian.

"No, I-" Lillian knew Corvina didn't want Adara to come to her. She wanted to see her on her own terms. "No."

Adara's eyes narrowed.

_Crap._ Lillian thought, taking a few steps back.

Adara _probably_ wouldn't hurt her, but the woman scared her. She had heard too many stories on the news and from Corvina. Adara had assassinated dozens of people with and without the Winter Soldier. Lillian knew that it wasn't her fault, she had been brainwashed just like the Winter Soldier. That didn't stop Lillian from fearing her though, Adara could kill her easily if she wanted to.

"I...I have to go get firewood." Lillian stammered as she quickly walked out of the room.

The door shut behind her and Lillian ran outside to go find her father.

"Father!" She shouted, almost running into him.

He looked down at her, concerned. "Is she awake?"

Lillian nodded so hard it felt like it shook her brain.

"Go tell the others, quick. I'll watch her." He said, walking inside. "Hurry!"

\---

Lillian stood outside of Corvina's house, knocking frantically at the door.

_Please be home._ She thought, knocking harder. The door opened and Corvina stepped out, her raven black hair was a mess.

"What do you need, child." Corvina growled.

"Your sister, Adara is here for you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I-"

Corvina cut her off "I don't want to hear your excuses, child." She said, running her fingers through her hair. "You should've told me right away. What if she burned down your house? What if she _killed_ you." Corvina hurriedly turned to go back inside. "Keep her distracted. I'll be there soon. _Do not_ trust her. You hear me? _Don't._ "

Adara's POV

Adara sat in silence in the living room with the girls father. The tv was on but she wasn't paying any attention to it.

The girl had been _terrified_ of her, and she had no reason to be. Actually, the girls father seemed to be scared of her too. She would never hurt anyone without a reason, and there was no reason for her to hurt any of the people here.

_They don't know that though._ She thought.

It was probably true, they most likely knew about her through the news. She winced just thinking about all the articles about her. If she was lucky, there was maybe one about something good she did with the Avengers.

_One out of who knows how many bad ones._ She thought with a sigh.

Adara never wanted to hurt any of those people, Hydra had forced her to.

_Why me? Why did I have to be born with these powers._ She thought as she glanced at the girls father.

He looked away as soon as she looked at him and pretended he wasn't just staring at her.

She rolled her eyes and went back to thinking.

It was probably good that she had the powers and not someone else, she wouldn't want anyone else to go through what she did, not even her worst enemy.

The door opened and Adara stared at it, hoping that her sister would walk in but the girl from earlier that morning burst in and froze when she saw Adara sitting there.

"There's no need to be scared of me, I promise I won't hurt you" Adara said softly. "Anything you might have heard about me wasn't my choice, I would never hurt any of you."

The girl had to think of how to respond to that. "I...believe you." She replied, carefully moving to sit beside her father.

It wasn't a very good lie, Adara knew the girl didn't trust her at all.

"I never got your name earlier, I don't know what to call you." Adara said.

"It's Lillian." Lillian said slowly.

"I'm Adara"

"I know" Lillian replied, still watching her like she could attack any second.

_Of course she knows, she's been talking to my sister._ Adara internally face palmed at herself.

Lillian turned to face the tv, but Adara noticed her constantly glancing back at her, just in case she tried something.

They all sat like that in silence for what felt like hours. Adara looked out the window at the snowy landscape outside.

A single knock on the door announced that someone else was coming in. Lillian started to get up to answer it, but the person just walked right in.

Adara jumped up, causing Lillian to flinch and step back.

"Corvina!"

"Sister." Corvina replied coldly.


	6. Backstabber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's been little mention of Bucky in the past few chapters. I promise he comes back in this one!

Corvina stood at the door, staring at Adara with a dark expression.

"Lillian and Phil, get out. I'd like to talk to my sister alone." Corvina said, not taking her eyes off of Adara.

The two of them ran outside almost as fast as they could.

Adara took a step towards her sister. "Corvina, it's been so long, I-"

Corvina cut her off. "You need to leave. Now."

"What? No!" Adara pleaded. "I just got here-"

"Yes! And you should go before you cause anymore trouble! You're terrifying these poor people." Corvina snarled.

Adara froze, she _was_ terrifying them. "I didn't mean too...I'm sorry."

"Oh, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Corvina mocked. "What did you think would happen? That you would join The Avengers and everyone would forget everything you've done? No!"

Adara backed away, feeling her cheeks flush. "You know I didn't want to hurt anyone, I couldn't help it!"

"It's too late now. The damage is done." Corvina spat.

Adara started towards the door, eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall. Maybe Corvina was right, maybe she was a monster. Corvina stepped away from the door, arms crossed as she watched Adara leave with a smirk.

"Please leave." Lillian's voice was muffled through the door. She couldn't be talking to Adara, but who else would she tell to leave? Adara reached for the door before a burst of pain shot up her back.

 _What the hell?_ She turned around, the back of her shirt getting warm and damp. Corvina's knuckles were white from squeezing a bloody dagger.

"You shouldn't have come here, now I have no choice." She said raising the dagger for another blow.

"No!" Adara cried out. The dagger flashed as it passed, just barely missing its target. She was losing blood fast, she wouldn't be able to fight for long. Corvina growled as Adara tried to wrestle the dagger away. 

"Please, stop!" Adara begged. Struggling to get the knife away. Corvina kneed her in the stomach. She dropped to her knees, trying to get air in her lungs. Everything was starting to blur.

 _Not like this._ She thought, hissing in pain. _Not like this!_ Adara struggled to get back up, but Corvina forced her back down. Her ears were ringing and it sounded like someone was screaming.

 _I should've waited._ The thought played over and over again. _I should've waited. I should've waited._

Cold air filled the room as the door swung open. Adara barely felt it, she was fading in and out of consciousness. She tried to lift her head but it felt too heavy to move. Someone ran out the door followed by someone else.

 _Corvina?_ A small voice in her head said. But who would chase Corvina? Gentle hands started to lift Adara up. Her eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on the face looking back. She could barely make out the concern in their blue eyes.

"Bucky..." She whispered.

"It's okay Adara. Everything will be alright." He said softly, repeating it as everything faded to black.


	7. What's a Pretty Girl Like You Doing All Alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: attempted sexual assault and rape is mentioned in this chapter.

A soft beeping from the heart monitor beside the bed filled the silence in the hospital room. Adara could hear it before she even opened her eyes. An exhausted Bucky sat in a chair to her right.

"Bucky?" She asked softly, reaching out to grab his hand.

"Adara! I was so worried" He said as he grabbed Adara's hand tightly. "Don't leave like that anymore. What if Steve and I hadn't got there in time?"

 _So that's who chased Corvina out._ She thought, tightening her grip on his hand. It was his left one, so she could hold it as tightly as she wanted without hurting him.

"Bucky, how long have I been here?"

"A few days." He replied.

She sighed quietly. "You haven't slept since, I can tell."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I promise I tried. It's just hard without you next to me." He said with a wink.

"Hey, don't blame me!" She exclaimed as she moved over to make space on the bed. "Here, lie down beside me." 

Bucky climbed in beside her, being as careful as he could. He gently wrapped his arms around her and whispered.

"I love you."

\---

A few hours had passed and Bucky was still passed out. All of the other Avengers had checked in on her. Well, all of them except for Steve. Adara was dreading when he finally decided to check.

 _Oh god, he's going to be so pissed._ She thought as she softly rubbed Bucky's back with one hand.

Steve walked in shortly after that, it was almost like thinking had summoned him.

"Come on Buck, it's time to go." Steve whispered, shaking Bucky softly. He obviously thought Adara was still asleep.

"What? No, I'm gonna stay." Bucky replied with a yawn.

Steve muttered something under his breath before continuing. "You can't, we have to go."

Bucky sighed quietly. "Fine." He kissed Adara softly on the cheek before standing.

Adara waited with her eyes closed until she was sure they both had left. She had been thinking of a plan to get out of the hospital while Bucky was sleeping. After a few minutes of silence she sat up and pulled all the cords connecting her to various machines out. An alarm would be going off now and nurses would be rushing towards the room, she had little time. Wincing in pain, she stood up and attempted to open the window to no avail.

 _Shit shit shit shit._ Adara glanced around the room, trying to find something to throw through it. Footsteps raced down the hall towards her room.

The door flew open just as Adara leapt through the window. Broken glass rained down over the street. It would actually look quite pretty.. If it wasn't tearing at her skin. She cried out, barely managing to catch herself in the air before she hit the ground.

A young girl holding hands with an older woman shouted at her. "Mom!! Look, there's a superhero!"

Her mom looked horrified as she pulled the child behind her. Adara couldn't tell if it was because;

A. She recognized her as an old Hydra assassin  
B. She just jumped out of a hospital window and was covered in scratches  
C. Who wouldn't be terrified of a random person shooting fire out of their hands and flying?

Actually, scratch that. Adara definitely understood why she did that.

Forcing herself to move, she started slowly heading towards the Avengers HQ.

\---

It didn't take long for her to run out of power to keep flying, she had been exhausted before she had jumped out of the window. Luckily, it was getting dark and there was very few people to see her slowly limping down the alley. Most of those who were still out were too drunk to care.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" A mans voice asked from behind her.

Adara whipped around. "That's none of your concern." She snarled.

"Oh, but I think it is." He licked his lips and grinned hungrily.

Adara backed up slowly. She was in no condition to fight. "Leave now and I won't hurt you."

He laughed like she told him a joke. "Sweetheart, I don't think you can." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Immediately she went into self defence mode grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked, twisting his arm harder.

He yelled in pain "Stop! I'll leave you alone, I promise!" He begged.

Adara let him go, watching him carefully. He reached down to pull what looked like a gun out of its holster. The man aimed it at Adara's head.

She laughed "A gun? You have no idea who you're messing with."

He paused, obviously slightly intimidated by her words. "Come with me or else I'll shoot."

Adara stepped closer and placed her hand on the gun, melting the muzzle. "Will you now?"

He backed up, eyes wide with fear.

"Boo!" She yelled.

He yelped and ran, dropping his wallet in his rush.

Adara picked it up and opened it.

'Harold Dugley'

She frowned, trying to figure out where she knew that name from.

 _He was the one that raped that girl._ She realized suddenly. He had been all over the news a few years ago. _Oh hell no._ she launched herself in the direction he had went. He had only gotten 5 years for his crime. Adara thought he deserved more. Crashing into him she pinned him down.

"YOU!" She screamed.

The terror on his face was undeniable. He raised his hands to protect his face.

She stopped, lowering her hands which were covered in fire. Blood ran down his face from where he hit his head when she tackled him. She couldn't kill. Not anymore.

"If you EVER touch anyone without consent again. I swear to you I will hunt you down." She hissed at him, letting him up.

Harold nodded frantically and took off at a run. He didn't look back.

Adara watched him leave before starting back towards the HQ. No one else was out anymore so she made it most of the way back without incident.

The adrenaline was wearing off, which meant the pain from the stab wound and all the glass started to hurt once more, but the Tower wasn't much farther so she kept pushing.

\---

Adara stood at the base of the HQ. She stared up at it, trying to remember which floor Bucky was on. Jumping up into the air, she flew up to the only one with the light still on.

Inside, Bucky was lying on his bed. Adara hit the window to get his attention, nearly falling in the process. Bucky jumped and glanced at her. Recognition flashed across his face as he rushed to let her in.

"What happened to you?!" He asked.

"Jumped out a window." She muttered, walking into the bathroom and grabbing the tweezers.

" _Why?_ "

"Because it's fun, obviously." She replied, looking as serious as she could. "Could you help me get all this glass out?"

Bucky took the tweezers and started to pick shards of glass out of her. "You really need to think more before you act." He grumbled.

"I'm beginning to think you like it" she replied. "I mean, Steve is the same way and you two have been, ow, friends forever."

He sighed. "That fair, I'd just prefer that you'd think at least a little."

"Hey hey hey, I did think about it."

"Mhm, sure." He started cleaning the cuts.

Adara winced slightly, it stung.

"Sorry." Bucky said.

Adara turned to face him and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I wasn't done yet."

"I know." she whispered, leaning closer and closing her eyes. "but you can finish that later." She gently pressed her lips against his.


	8. No More Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this has taken so long! Hopefully I'll be able to start writing more often again now

It was still dark outside when Adara was woken up by someone knocking. She groaned and snuggled deeper into Bucky's arms.

"Bucky, let me in." Steve's voice called from the hall.

Adara felt Bucky careful get up, most likely thinking she was still asleep.

"What is it?" He asked with a yawn.

Adara could almost feel Steve glaring at her.

"She's _here?_ I've been searching all night after she reportedly jumped out a window and cause panic throughout the city!"

She cringed internally. _Oops._

Bucky sighed heavily. "I know, I'll talk to her about it in the morning. I promise."

"How many times have you talked to her already? When will you realize it doesn't work? I'm sorry Buck, but this is the last time."

With that, Steve left, leaving her alone with Bucky.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

She felt Bucky lie down. "No, don't be. I know it's hard, but just remember I'm here too. You don't have to keep secrets from me anymore, I can help you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Please just remember that."

She nodded, relaxing in his arms. "No more secrets starting now." She opened her eyes. "That means you too."

He laughed softly. "Okay, me too."

Adara smiled, she loved making him laugh. "I'll start"

\---

The two of them spent the rest of the night telling each other every secret they could think of, including any weird or stupid ones they hadn't told anyone else.

"Look!" Adara said as she pointed to the window.

"Hmm?" Bucky muttered, half asleep.

"Come on, get up!" She said, dragging him over to it.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" he yawned getting up and following her.

Outside, the sun was rising. Painting the sky beautiful shades of pink and orange.

Bucky looked at it then back at her. "It's almost as pretty as you."

"You're funny. Just look." She said, blushing slightly.

He turned back to the window. "I'm serious." He put his arm over her shoulder gently as he admired the sunrise.

"Sir" FRIDAY interrupted. "Cap is waiting for you in the kitchen."

Adara looked at Bucky quizzically. "What do you think he wants?" She asked.

He shrugged in response. "I probably should go see though."

She watched him leave, feeling a slight sadness that the moment was over.  
_We'll have plenty more time together._ She thought, turning back towards the window as the sky changed to its normal blue colour.


End file.
